Mp3 Challenge
by distractthegoddess
Summary: A series of Dramione drabbles. Rated M for language and mild adult themes. I'll be making some of these longer one-shots eventually. But they will be posted as a different story. This story and it's chapters will only be for my attempts at the challenge.
1. Something to Talk About

Something to Talk About – Bonnie Raitt

The boys had to have figured it out by now… Hermione thought to herself. The rumors were flying left and right. Her and Malfoy, a couple. Harry and Ron just assumed that it was the usual hearsay. But at Hogwarts at least one in ten rumors was irritatingly true. She and Draco meeting up every night in the astronomy tower, false. She and Draco meeting up every night in the dungeons, false. She and Draco meeting up in the Forbidden Forest every night, False. However the one about the Heads common room may have more fact than fiction…


	2. Your Mama Don't Dance

Your Mama Don't Dance – Poison

"Your parents are absurdly old fashioned." Hermione said.

"They're purebloods … What do you expect?" Draco asked.

"I have to have you home by ten? Really? Is this 1960? Are they afraid I'm going to corrupt your innocence?" Hermione asked, smirking.

"Hey, purebloods take their virginity very seriously. I might get disowned if I let you ravish me as you obviously plan."


	3. Hit That

Hit That – Offspring

Well if Ron gets to have his fun and his lovers on the side, then by Merlin, so would Hermione. He didn't seem to care about little Rose or her. So after taking her to her Grandmother, she and Ginny got dressed up and let loose at the local wizarding club, Dragon's Den.


	4. Friendly Goodbye

Friendly Goodbye – Bowling For Soup

Draco had had enough of this nonsense. He couldn't even swear without his stuck up girlfriend freaking out. He called Pansy a bitch for calling Hermione a Mudblood, and then HE gets chewed out for swearing. Are you kidding? Enough is enough. He loved her more than anything, but a man can only take so much. Everything started so perfectly, but crumbled to shit when she decided that the man she fell in love with needed to change. And he couldn't even fucking swear.


	5. Welcome to the 60's

Welcome to the 60's – John Travolta and Nikki Blondsky

"No way in bleeding hell am I going to do this." Draco said.

"Please?" Hermione begged. "You're the only seventh year guy who's pretty enough to pull off being a girl."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"This is the first Hogwarts Drama Production in 400 years. It's an honor to be a part of it."

"But why do I have to play the fat mom? Can't Weasley do it? He has someone to model after. I want to play Link."

"You lay off Mrs. Weasley. And we already have a Link. Seamus was wonderful in the auditions."

"Seamus can suck it. I want to play the lead. And besides, don't you think it puts a weird spin on our relationship for me to play your mother?"

"You're the only one talented enough to pull off a role this difficult…"

"Am I? Well then I suppose I can't let down my hordes of fans…"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

*One month later*

Draco stared out into the crowd. "I hate you."


	6. It's All Your Fault

It's All Your Fault – P!nk

Hermione was perfectly fine how she was. Oblivious to the attractions of men, well, not completely… but oblivious enough. But then he had to come along. With his showers of compliments and his burning need for her. He made her need him too. But then the stupid bint had to go and get himself killed. And now she had no one. She didn't even notice the hole inside of her. Until him. And now that he's gone forever, there will never be a way for her to fill it. She was going to be empty forever.


	7. Some Guys Have All the Luck

Some Guys Have All the Luck – Robert Palmer

He knew he was a lucky bastard, so lucky he sometimes thought he was dipped in Felix Felicis at birth. He knew it and he wasn't afraid to show it. He was wealthy, attractive and charismatic. There was only one thing he wanted that he couldn't have. Well, didn't have. He could have her and by Merlin, he would. Soon.

He watched Hermione walk into the Great Hall, looking completely perfect in her baggy school robes with her terrible posture that came from carrying that damnably overstuffed school bag of hers. 'She will be mine,' he thought.


	8. Feed My Frankenstien

Feed My Frankenstein – Alice Cooper

Draco had never craved anything in his life so much as Hermione Granger. She symbolized everything he wasn't. Pure, kind, friendly and good. It should make him sick. Unfortunately it made him possessive. He wanted her. Whether to corrupt her or to save himself he wasn't sure. He just knew that he had to have her and soon. He needed to possess her and he needed to be the only one. His obsession was taking over his life.


	9. The Tide Is High

The Tide is High – Blondie

Hermione would have him. Draco Malfoy thought he was safe. Silly boy. She was stubborn and hard headed. When she decided something needed to be done, it was going to be done. Just try and stop her. He had a girlfriend now, but Hermione was patient, now was the time to lay the seeds until it was her turn. She was prepared to lie in wait, for that perfect time to strike. After she had sneakily put herself in every facet of his life. Made him need her without him even realizing it.


	10. You Shook Me All Night Long

You Shook Me All Night Long – AC/DC

He didn't even know she had it in her. Hermione Granger was a hellcat. When he took the Gryffindor Princess to his bed, he was anticipating a demure, patient little lay. As he lay in stunned silence staring at his canopy, he wondered if Snape would accept sexual exhaustion to get out of potions tomorrow. He doubted it. He also doubted his ability to move tomorrow. He couldn't even muster up the energy to roll over and look at the fireball that put him in this state of delirious bliss. Rotating his head slightly to the right, he could see her out of the corner of his eye. She noticed the movement and smiled. "Ready for more?"


	11. 99 Biker Friends

99 Biker Friends – Bowling for Soup

He was going to beat the hell out of that weasel Ernie MacMillan. He knew a concealing charm when he saw one. He cornered the Head Girl after Transfiguration.

"Finite Incantatem." The skin around her eye shimmered and an ugly black ring appeared.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"He hit you again didn't he? I'm going to get Potter and Weasley."

"No! If you tell them then they'll kill him!"

"Good. Give me one good reason he deserves to live."

"He loves me."

"So do I. And damned if I'm going to let him do this to you again."


End file.
